Cat Grant (New Earth)
Cat Grant (of New Earth), heads the Entertainment and Arts section of the Daily Planet. She recently returned to Metropolis from Los Angeles, she had to get away from Metropolis when a (recently revealed) robot Toyman killed her son. Summary Cat makes her triumphant return to the Daily Planet as the new of the Entertainment and Arts section of the paper. Her sexual behavior has returned as well, and stronger then ever. She acts more provocative and flirtatious than even when she first arrived. She reveals that she also now has breast implants in a flirty conversation with Clark Kent. Lois often teases that Cat has lost and refers to her as a "cougar". Clark and Lois converse in private where he voices his opinion that she is using this behavior to cover up the pain of her loss. Recently Cat has been at odds with Supergirl, blaming her for being a negligent heroine. Due to her carelessness in a fight with a group of Metahumans, Cat was slightly wounded. Cat runs a slander campaign against the would be super heroine. Causing a large portion of Metropolis' population to turn against Kara. Kara retaliates by sending her a nasty note, and going undercover to the Daily Planet as Linda Lang, the teenage niece of Lana Lang. But her relationship with Supergirl got better when Kara saved Cat from the Dollmaker. Cat Grant even made a new article titled " The Day I Needed Supergirl ". Cat Grant's View on Toys Supergirl and Cat Grant enter Arkham Asylum in order to have a sit down with the Toyman. It seems Cat has been receiving a doll on her doorstep each time a kid in Metropolis is reported missing by the papers. Cat wants to know why Toyman has been sending the dolls to her. Toyman confesses he loves children and he would nothing to harm them. Supergirl uses her brute force to get any real answers out of Toyman but she has her own reasons for interrogating Toyman. Kara uses her x-ray vision to see if Toyman is a robot or the real Winslow Schott but the real reason why she is threatening Schott because Winslow had a hand in the destruction of New Krypton. Schott was the one who triggered Reactron's self-detonation. Unfortunately, Kara can tell from Schott’s vitals that he is telling the truth but Cat refuses to let Toyman go so she waves one of the dolls in Schott’s face. In an instant, Schott recognizes the craftsmanship of the doll and just as Schott was about divulge some information, the doll became animate. The doll attacks Toyman with a knife and it begins to stab him in the chest. Kara holds back Cat and watches as the doll nearly kills Schott. Kara destroys the doll with her laser beam eyes and rushes Schott to the infirmary. Cat insults Supergirl by saying her rash actions could have cost them any possible lead to finding the children. Kara leaves Arkham and takes her anger out on Riot, Shrapnel, Baroness Blitzkrieg as well as Composite-Superman before returning them to Ryker’s. Later on, Supergirl meets with Lana Lang because Kara could tell Cat has her personal vendetta against Toyman. Lana reveals that one of Toyman's robots accidentally killed Adam Grant, Cat’s son and Superman was the one who held the boy in his arms but he still allowed Schott to live. In recent months, Lana has noticed Cat has been directing a lot of her anger toward teenagers who are ruining their lives. Meanwhile, Cat returns to her apartment after visiting her son’s grave but suddenly a doll-like figure with claws for hands appears out of nowhere and attacks Cat. Cat uses her tazer gun to stun the doll but Cat soon realizes that the doll is actually one of the missing children. Someone has surgically altered the child and turned them into a cybernetic doll assassin. It is at this point, Cat’s front door opens and the orchestrator of these kidnappings reveals himself as Anton Schott aka the Dollmaker. The Dollmaker is accompanied by two other doll assassins who bound and gag Cat as they all head back to Dollmaker’s base of operations. Anton reveals his origins to Cat as his assassins make Ms. Grant more comfortable. It turns out Winslow was more compassionate towards other children than his own son even though Anton showed great promise as a skilled toymaker. As for Anton’s mother, she took off with Anton because she was under the impression that her husband was a pedophile but later she abandons Anton, leaving him to fend for himself. With nowhere to go, Anton found one of his father's abandoned toy factories and began to adapt his father’s motif in order to make a name for himself. This turn of events only enhanced Anton’s sadistic compulsions which was brought on by abandonment issues. Anton kidnapped Cat because he knew what his father did to her so he asks Cat if she wants to be his new mother. Cat spurns Anton’s heartfelt plea so in a fit of rage, Anton decides he will shutdown all of his doll assassins which will kill them. Cat swallows her pride and calls out to Supergirl because she refuses to let her anger towards Supergirl to endanger the children. Supergirl crashes through the Dollmaker's hideout, uses her laser eye beams to free Cat and she disarms the doll assassins. Cat knocks out Anton with her right hook and Anton is most likely sent to Arkham Asylum to work out his issues with his father. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Friends of New Earth Lana Category:Friends of the Langs Category:New Earth Universe